elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredient Classification 17: Intelligent Plant Cuttings
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the player in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents Horticulturists may scoff that these cuttings involve removal from a living creature, but most enchanter would contend that briar hearts (for example) are plants given a strange and primitive life within a host; in this case, a particularly dense thicket of briars is harvested, always by a Hagraven, and the biggest buds shaped into rudimentary organs for their patchwork Reachmen. As it takes a particular quality of violence to overcome these monsters of the Reach, briar hearts (pulled out of the corpse while it if still warm) can be expensive purchases. We are happy to buy any that become available. Creep Clusters are also valued by herbalists throughout Tamriel, and of the three cuttings the Master is most interested in, they are certainly the easiest to harvest. Comb the rocks of any reasonably damp environment, especially sulfur ponds and certain beaches, and you may stumble iron these ruddy orange roots, tinged with brown. Often mistaken as a weed, as they grow copiously and can choke more delicate plants with their mass of tangled tendrils. The nature beast of the woods called spriggan holds on to its taproot with great care; it is also a heart of sorts, imbued with a particularly potent forest- magic. When cut from the bark of a recently deceased spriggan, the taproot can be kept (out of the sun) for months and still have potency. However, certain recent taproot samples have been found to be rotten, implying some pox may be affecting the spriggan. We can hope this does not take hold like the Knahaten flu. Tap Root The core of a spriggan, saved from the axe or fire by careful removal after combat. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Returns, with quicker vigor, the essence required to cast spells. *Augments the potency of staves imbued with fire, lightning, ice, or restoration properties. *Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. *Radiates a general wellness that exudes from every pore. Creep Cluster A tangle of brownish orange roots that cling to damp rocks across Mundus. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Dismisses the effects of sparks and lighting cast by others, as a cloud or calming rod. *Improves the ability to wound of those wielding axe, dagger, hammer, or sword. *Bestows a benefit surely vampiric in nature: magical harm to the for and occasional curing to the instigator. *Causes the combination of your weapon and fierce blows to stagger and bewilder those that seek your destruction. Briar Heart An engorged bud from a briar thicket, pressed into the chest of a Reachman, acting as a beating heart thanks to hagraven magic. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Strengthens the essence or energy used when spells are cast, so they do not wane as quickly. *Allows you to run up a hill and keep your breath, or to lift an Orc's mace and keep your strength. *Seals wounds and heals illness, regardless of infliction or infection. *Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors